That damn smile
by Yvanna Irie
Summary: Sanji's musings about what he hates in Zoro. Slash, full-on Zoro/Sanji implications, me being unable to stop swearing.


_Hello! Van Irie reports back to duty! (After being dead for a.... bit.)  
So. This little beauty came to me as I was watching my friends one day and how I realized that everyone has a different kind of smile, but still, I love an cherish all of them. And pop, fangirl brain went to work and this came out! It was too long to be put in the current drabblecollection but I loved this so I just had to get it out~_

_**Warnings:** Um, none? The summary already said Zoro/Sanji, that's about it...  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece there'd be footage of this, not only fanfiction._

* * *

It's not really even a smile. It's just a tilt of lips, a sneer, almost a scowl that leaves Zoro's eyes completely empty and cold. It's there to leave them out, close him up, and separate them. It's a smile to tell them that he doesn't care.

Sanji hates it when Zoro smiles like that.

He hates it because it's Zoro and he hates to see him smile. He hates it because he doesn't want, doesn't need, doesn't _stand_ that look, those eyes, that smirk that speak in the clear language of _I don't care_, when the bastard could at least be grateful that they stand having him around. He hates how superior, how condescending that smile is. He hates it because the fucker really must think that he's something so fucking _special_, smiling like that.

That's why Sanji hates it.

He doesn't hate it because it makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't hate it because it makes him feel useless, unneeded, unwanted. And he does _not_ hate it because it twinges a good bit, because it _doesn't_, because he does _not_ give a damn what the swordsman thinks.

He hates it because it's Zoro and he hates to see him smile like that.

--

It's a smile, but it's also so much more. It's a voracious, beautiful, dangerous expression that sparks fire in his eyes and in Sanji's heart. It's there to break through every single one of his barriers a promise of torturous pleasure. It's a vice that he can't get enough of.

Sanji deeply hates it when Zoro smiles like that.

He hates it because he knows Zoro and he knows what will happen next. He hates it because as soon as he sees that smile, he knows that Zoro will do something, always something different, that will make the pleasure utterly _consume_ him, something that will burn away his last resistance so that the only thing left is his body and Zoro's body and Zoro's hands and that fucking grin, dominating and knowing. He hates because he knows that when he sees it, he has already given completely in, completely submitting to the fucker.

That's why he deeply hates it.

He doesn't hate it because he _knows_ this and lets him and especially not because he doesn't even care anymore. He doesn't hate it because maybe he likes it that way, needs it that way, because he does_ not_, because he doesn't need the swordsman, not for anything. He does _not_ hate it because in the end he knows that it's not so much what Zoro does as it's those eyes, that _smile_ that brings him to climax, because it _isn't_ and even if it was he wouldn't admit it.

He hates it because it's Zoro and he hates to see that smile on his lips.

--

It's a smile and yet it isn't. It's a wild, predatory expression, curling around the handle of the katana, more fitting some beast than the swordsman. It's a smile born of the fight, the rush, the adrenaline that make Zoro's eyes blaze with the heat of the battle. It's twisted, it's sick yet it's beautiful.

Sanji hates it to his core when Zoro smiles like that.

He hates because it's so arrogant, so negligent, so decomposed, so unlike what Zoro usually is. He hates it because it's unnerving, it's dangerous and it's all trouble from the beginning to the end. He hates it because sooner or later it will be trouble, which of course was so fucking _tiring_ that he just wanted to kick the marimo's face in and do everything himself to save effort. He hated it because he knew, however, that without this bastard and that fucking grin of his he wouldn't have a chance and he'd just have to put up with it.

That's why he hates it to his core.

He doesn't hate it because he knows underneath the smile, there's a reason for the swordsman's fights. He doesn't hate it because in the end, what is underneath that smile will take Zoro somewhere none of them can follow, where none of them can help or even be, where he's on his own. And he does not hate it because he knows this and it makes him apprehensive, worried, scared of what will be when he's not there by Zoro's side, because it _doesn't_, because he does _not_ worry about the damned marimo.

He hates it because it's Zoro, and he hates his smile.

--

It's a smile. For once, it's a real smile, one that doesn't hold any other implications, that doesn't leave his eyes empty. It's Zoro's rarest smile, but by far the most beautiful, warm, alive, and so full of love and caring that it's breaking.

Sanji hates that smile more than anything else.

He hates it because no matter what kind of shit he goes through, that smile _always_ makes him forget about them. He hates it because after all the utter _bullshit_ he has to put up with, that smile makes him forgive all of that. He hates it because it makes him feel welcome, it makes him feel needed, cared for, loved. And he especially _hates_ it because more than anything else, that smile makes _him_ care, makes _him_ love this fucker and his smile that he hates so much.

That's why he hates it more than anything.

He doesn't hate it because it's the most beautiful thing he ever saw. And he does _not_ hate it because all the reasons that make him hate it so much make him also love it.

He hates it – and loves it – because it's Zoro, all of it, everything, and for that, he loves and hates Zoro more than anything.

* * *

_As always, to review is to get cookies and make Van very, very, VERY happy. Hope you enjoyed~_


End file.
